The Leap-Year
by Blue7113
Summary: Given the chance, how far back would you go in time to make everything better. To the end of the war, the start of the war, or to back where it all began, in that small hut in the middle of the sea. Time-travel. Creature. Mature. Homosexuality. Other time HP/DM SS/HP GW/HP, may be others
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was twenty-four years after the great wizarding war that took place in the grounds of a children's secondary school. Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry had been the main battle field, for both sides were attacking with full force along with the aid of magical beings and the help of magical beasts. The losing side, the darker side, suffered a great many deaths and casualties as well as desertions and suicides. When law finally returned most of the living dark survivors were sent to Azkaban, wizard jail, where they were to wait and receive the Dementors kiss, a fate worse than death many say. Their leader, the Dark Lord, was a vile inhuman being that had once held the name Tom Marvelo Riddle, only to refashion it to Lord Voldemort. This 'Lord' died at the age of ninety in the very place his childhood had held dear for nine years. Forty-two years earlier the man had in theory died while splitting his soul into two pieces, one holding a greater portion of it than the other. Love is the most powerful magic of all had caused the killing curse he had fired towards and unprotected one-year-old child to ricochet and collide with him. This had caused his soul to split again, the larger portion hoping to cling to life, attached itself to the only source of life available, the one-year-old child. This severing of souls created a horcrux, a powerful form of dark magic that replicated eternal life, one cannot die if their soul is not intact, but the fragments of that soul can be destroyed. The reason the one year old was attacked, magical prophesy, first uttered from the lips of a drunk woman in the middle of the night 'neither can life while the other survives'.

Before he died at the age of ninety the Dark Lord attempted to murder the child again, the child now young man had been prepared for death. The killing curse the Dark Lord had fired at him this time succeeded it killing part of him, the part the Dark Lord had placed there in the first place, and only managed to knock the young man out for a while. When the young man awoke he slaughtered the Dark Lord with his own rebounding killing curse again, only this time for good. This feat created the wizarding world's saviour, the most powerful wizard of his time and only seventeen. The chosen one, the one who lived, the master of death, the boy who rose again. Harry James Potter, age seventeen.

But all that, that was twenty-four years ago. Time changes a person, people age over time.

Harry Potter now aged forty-one, lay reclining into the soft confines of the old battered and bruised crimson red couch that lay beneath the window in the living room of his holiday home now turned permanent residence, he could see the sun setting now throwing shades of red across the room. Setting down one of the many tattered and torn books that littered the room the man opted for one of the many magically reinforced glass bottles that lay to the side of the couch. Tipping his head backward he allowed the last few drops of the fiery elixir to scorch down his throat, the burn to him was now almost familiar. Harry went to stand up, then thought better of it, there was at least five and a half bottles worth of alcohol now flooding through his system, and there were glass bottles and knee high coffee tables in the current room not to mention door handles should he decide to go to bed, lying down here seemed to be a safer option. Harry stared at a random point on the ceiling, toying with the neck of the bottle in his hand. He listened to the sound it made as it hit against the other bottles as well as the sharp sound it made as his ring finger struck it. The tell-tale 'clink' of metal on glass, Harry sighed happily dropping the empty bottle to the floor and letting it roll away. Harry lifted his left hand to hover in front of his face. Two silver bands on his ring finger reflected the setting light from the open curtains causing small rainbows to scatter throughout the room. The one set lower on his ring finger was more detailed and expensive than the one above it. The top one was a simple silver band with a single emerald embedded into it. Its partner on the other hand was gold and had a blood red ruby encrusted into it. Both rings had the same carefully chosen words etched and embossed into them 'together forever, no matter the price'. Both the precious stones in each the rings glowed with trapped power, encased magic to strengthen their promises'. It oozed magic, so much so that if you were to purposely reach out to feel magic you would feel it running over your skin like water.

Harrys' bottom ring was also silver, though it was an old wizarding family bonding ring, but had been used as an engagement ring by his bonded. Wizarding bonding rings had two main uses, to seal a marriage like contract such as generation old arranged marriages or as an engagement ring when a wizarding or muggle wedding was not acceptable. There were only a few occasions when this use for the ring could be applied such a when one or both members were of a creature inheritance or as an engagement ring during a proposal to royalty or nobility, there are also a few other uses' for it but they were seen as unimportant as well as frowned upon by the higher class wizarding families, events such as a proposal to a muggle or on the occasion that both parties were of the same sex. The binding of both parties must fulfil the binding oath truthfully as well as self-willingly, when this happened there were several abilities or states that could happen the most common being 'ownership markings' and magical ability increased and some least common ones such as telepathy and the restoration of free willed magic in the beings. Harrys bonding ring was silver ring with a four panel crest adorning it, the crest contained a large 'M' and the crest itself was bordered by two dragons, at the very bottom under the embossed crest and dragons was the motto "Sanctimonia Vincet Semper" or in English "Purity Will Always Conquer", in a highly cursive handwriting that made it impossible to read. Harrys bonded on the other hand had a golden bonding ring that held the Potter crest, the deathly hollows, the triangle halved by a straight line with a circle within it that touched the three sides, each representing its own hollow, the invisibility cloak, the elder wand and the resurrection stone.

This was Harrys' second marriage; the first was to a childhood sweet heart. Ginevra or more commonly, Ginny Weasley, his best friends little sister. And after a few physical and verbal duels Harry and Ron had come to an agreement, no touching in my presence, I want to think of my sister as innocent. They had been married for nearly fifteen years marrying a few years after the second wizarding war. Months after they married Ginny retired from her place as chaser and captain of the Holyhead Harpies, a "job" she got from being scouted during her last year at Hogwarts. The Quidditch house cup final match, Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor. Gryffindor winning by 240 points to 100. Once retired she then applied and got a job at the Daily Mirror, working as the chief Quidditch correspondent. She worked stories for the big games and would have tested all the latest products. She got family tickets to major games once James, Albus and Lily were born, not forgetting the adopted Teddy Remus Lupin. Ginny died two years after the 2014 Quidditch World Cup, a "freak" accident during a routine test trial. She had been testing a broom made by the Nimbus Broom Manufacturing Company. The broom was the latest in the Firebolt series , or more correctly Firebolt 1500, it had the ability to travel faster and higher than the original Firebolt and even had a greater turning efficiency than it, though it paled in comparison to the Firebolt in its aesthetics. It was the all-new Thunderbolt, due to be released during the peak of Quidditch sales, later the next year in time for the Australian cup. It was 60% Elm wood chosen for its lightness and durability, 30% Goblin forged steel for its ability to absorb magic and the other 10% was the magic that held it together as allowing for its quick movements and wind resistance. At a height of 700 meters approximately equal to the Eiffel towers height the broom became, what muggles call and electric aerial, something that attracts large amounts of electricity for their use. Ginny was dead within a millisecond of the accident, her body basically unidentifiable due to her merging with the broom. Aurors had to be brought in to trace her magic signature, this too was near impossible as both her wand and her only power crystal were destroyed during the accident. This left the only Aurors able to identify her as Harry and Ronald, and both were unable to work on this case due to Auror rule 30.27.13 – family preceding's'.

Harry in the middle of the panic and madness of the case quit, he filled the application to remove all Auror ranks and titles from his name. He then apparated home to collect the kids in the middle of doing their homework, for once as it was the summer, leaving them with his mother-in-law Mrs Weasley, and after a few too many drinks in the Leaky Caldron. Then he jump apparated up across England, to the advanced wizarding medical school over in Northern Ireland, after all Harry always had respect for care givers. He handed in a resume, and signed up for a course in creature healing, in the hopes of becoming a practiced wizarding healer. A course majoring in the healing arts that apply to creatures, and or part creature beings, such as Veela, Vampires, Animagi, Werewolves, as well as the more non-human but human like ones too. Examples being Giants, Fᴂ, Centaur or simply put anything with human, or a "near-human" understanding. Most creatures range from Ministry of Magic rating X to XXXXX. Harry then finished his Doctorate training in two years before deciding on taking up a mastery course in it lasting there years, which in the end lead to him being the UKs highest-ranking Doctrine of Creatures.

Harrys bonded had also worked at the ministry as an Auror, qualifying at the same time as Harry thought quit near two years later, due to a lack of public understanding and appreciation. They had since then worked as a one of the very few publicly known Unspeakables, majoring in the theory of Dark Arts, Time and Memory, also doing a bit of potions work on the side. Harrys bonded was widely known for their advances in the human memory, more specifically the return of it and or its restoration. They managed to produce the charm that countered spells such as Obliviate, as well as the much stronger ones that destroy memories or alter them. Their most proud accomplishment had been three years ago, it was the restoration and return of the memory, as well as sanity of both Frank and Alice Longbottom. The prolonged exposure that they had under the Cruciatus curse had resulted in a major amount of scarring to their brains. When treating the scarring with a series of potions, as well as the odd spell here and there, their motor as well as communicative skills of both patients had repaired and advanced. Harry himself often referred to it as the Rett's cure, in reference to a muggle chromosome disorder he had learnt about in his training. When both Frank and Alice where diagnosed as mentally and socially 'fit' weeks later, the mediwizards didn't trust Harrys bonded to of actually helped someone. However, their son Neville Longbottom Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts and husband to the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, he was happy to finally be able to have a conversation, to be recognised by them after thirty-eight years nearly.

It was now nearly eleven at night, the sky was pitch black with soft wisps of grey or blue, and the only source of light was the settling flames of the fireplace. Harrys bonded still was not home! They had left some time after dinner yesterday and they still were not home! "For Merlin's sake, get home!" Harry Moaned to no one in particular, while throwing an arm over his face. They were at a meeting in Sydney, discussing the effects of time travel and its effect on the mind. Harry knew they would not be back to late, and like the child he was he insisted on staying up to wait for them, hence the Firewiskey as Harry knew he couldn't sleep with its burn in his stomach. MOM or Ministry of Magic where hosting this conference, discussion thing a ma gig, why Sydney Harry had no idea.

The conference was in set up by a section of the Unspeakables, it was a collaboration between the historical influence team and the time and matter team. They were looking for a couple, or a team of Aurors, that would be willing to leave their life here and travel back in time. It was for a newly developed time turner, being nicknamed the Leap-Year. So called for the fact that it returned the user to the past in groups of four years. There was a lot of information about it that was being withheld. Information that would probably be released to whoever gets the time turner. It was a luck of the draw, Harrys bonded referred to it as "muggle", like the lotto rollover events on T.V. . But besides the luck of the draw, they had pure luck on their side. Not only in the form of "Harry Potter the Dark Lord Slayer", but quite literally too. Three spoons of Felix Felicis, brewed to perfection and stored in a crystal vile, and drunk right before they pick the "winner".

At some time just after midnight, a soft snoring filled the dark air in the living room, the snores quite often accompanied by a soft murmuring or sudden wine. Harry had fell asleep on his living room couch, in a position that would defiantly hurt his back in the morning. Harry Potter had fell asleep to the symphony of the crackling of the fire, soft lapping of the waves on the shore outside and dripping of the loose faucet in the kitchen. At half past one the last of the embers in the fire were starting to die out, their soft orange glow barely clinging to life. Yet they sprung to life in mere seconds, casting a sinister emerald green hue over the walls in the room. The giant flames reached upwards leaping up, and suddenly the fire spewed out a person, dressed head to toe in cotton and silk black clothes.

They landed quite gracefully and quietly for the suddenness of their arrival. The only noise made was a soft tut of disapproval as they nudged one of the glass bottles on the ground away from their feet, then turning to a content sound as they notice the sleeping form of Harry on the tattered couch. The dark form of the person walked gently across the room, turning to casually flicking their wrist, resulting in the books floating upward and rearranging themselves neatly onto the bookshelves, and the empty Firewiskey bottles to clink together and disappear. The person walked down the hallway, fondly leaning against doorways and checking in four separate rooms on the way, all of them were empty all the beds were made, starchy unslept in for ages. Three of the rooms were male while the last female. They enter the second to last door at the end of the hall, carefully checking all of their pockets, they pull out a purple velvet box the about the size of a ring box as well as a tiny wooden one the size of a packet of matches, placing both on a tidy tray on the dresser. Turning they walked to the left hand size of a bed toeing off shoes kicking them under the side of the bed, peeling layers of clothes off as they go, tossing them into a woven basket by the door until their pale form was only clothed by shadows and the soft glow of the full moon outside of the window. Opening the top drawer of the dresser on the left hand side, they pulled out a top and two sets of pyjama bottoms tossing a pair of bottoms and the top to the grey duvet covered bed, quickly dressing themselves in the longer pair of bottoms. They raised their arms above their head in a stretch, they turned and walked back the way they came down the hall. Returning to the body of the sleeping Harry. Sighing they lifted the sleep-heavy Harry from the couch bridal style, bringing him back to the bedroom and tossing him to the bed, stripping the alcohol soaked clothes into the basket. Redressing dressing him in the other pair of bottoms and tugging the top over his head before pushing him under the duvet, then walked around to the other side and slid into the bed to lie beside the dozing form of Harry Potter.

Harry awoke the next morning with a thundering headache, he quickly shut his eyes again and groaned, lifting an arm to cover his eyes too. He could hear the Seagulls outside screaming murder, the drip of the just flushed toilet sounded like a waterfall in the bathroom and the whistle of the kettle followed by the rattling of ceramics on each other and the pounding of footsteps down the hall towards him like a marching band, oh Merlin in he needed silence now! Harry shot up out of the bed in a moment of shock, he fell asleep on the couch! Why was he in the bed, who's in the house, why was he in his pyjamas? Harry opened his eyes to stare down the intruder, before smiling and grinning like a lunatic, Draco Malfoy had just walked into the bedroom.

A pair of worn grey pyjama bottoms were hanging dangerously low on his hips, just revealing a dusty line of pale hair. A pedicured hand pushing the door softly open, the other holding a metal tray into his side to allow him to carry it. Silky straight blonde-grey hair tied up messily to the back of his head loose strands hanging by his ears and in front of his eyes, stormy grey eyes hidden behind hair and clenched eyes as the man yawned showing off his bleached white pointed teeth. Harry looked fondly at the man as he walked towards him only to clench his head in his hands as the other 'accidently' shook the metal tray, resulting in several 'bells' to sound in Harrys head. Draco looked down at the black haired man in the bed apologetically, nudging the mans by the knees to the middle of the bed before placing the tray across his knees, and handing him a small 15ml vial.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed looking to Harry. Ink black hair that could rival a birds nest, edged closer to the just shagged look. Emerald green eyes that shone, but were dulled by sleep. Tan skin covering his body, missing only a small boxer sized area. The two sizes too big top that was sliding down one arm to reveal more of the deliciously tan skin that was tattered in scars.

"Morning Love." Harry took the offered vial, listening to the echoing voice in front of him, then looking down at the vial that held a pearly yellow liquid, he looked to Draco questioningly. "It's a sobering potion smart ass." Draco got slowly off the bed, and stretched allowing the pyjama bottoms to slip further down his hips. Bending foreword he lent in close to Harrys ear, "Eat up Love, you need it." He smirked as Harry gave a slow shiver, then bent in and nipped playfully on the tip of his ear before turning and walking towards the door.

"Oh and Harry by the by" Draco and turned, one hand on the door frame to see Harry. A slice of toast in his hand, setting a glass of orange juice down with the other and a piece of toast just hanging out of his mouth by the corner he looked to Draco, still eating.

"Happy birthday, Mr Harry Potter-Malfoy." Draco turned and walked down the hall, the sounds of Harry choking on the piece of toast he had been destroying following him.


	2. Your Ministry Approved Time-Travel Pack

It was now sometime around four in the afternoon, and both Harry and Draco were still in their pyjamas, something they rarely done or even let the kids do. Yet they knew that were soon to be getting changed, at six they were expected to be dressed and at the Burrow for Harrys birthday dinner. Draco was leaned up against the far arm of the couch, with one leg being sat on and the other planted firmly to the ground. He still had no shirt on, but his bottoms had been replaced by a pair Harry picked out, they were elasticated with draw strings, meaning that they wouldn't fall off. He had left his wand on the coffee table in front of him beside a cup of coffee dreads. Harry was lying down on the couch, his head was lying on Draco's thighs, and his legs were thrown across the other armrest. Harry's wand was on the fireplace in a small mahogany wand box, and would hopefully stay there until the end of the day.

Harry had made a resolution at the end of the war, he decided that on his birthday each year he would act muggle, meaning no magic what so ever, it was in order to remember his last day as believing he was one. He had always failed spectacularly, seeing as he was a working Auror for most of them. The ones after, he was healing the sick the dying and the confused. Draco's personal favourite was last year, when Harry had purposely planned to break the resolution, but he couldn't. Draco and Harry had planned their bonding ceremony to happen on the thirtieth of July at eleven at night. Yet by the time a drunken George and Ron were found, by a just as equally drunk Teddy and Blaze, it was one in the morning the day after Harrys birthday, and no-one but Draco noticed. well that was until after they were bonded and the presiding wizard spoke up and said 'let it be known from this day forth that on August the first Mr Draco Malfoy and Mr Harry Potter share one of the same heart.' This shocked Harry he had planned it start to finish, and they were meant to be bonded minutes before the end of the thirty-first.

Draco sighed heavily and lent over to pick up his wand, flicking his wrist and casting a non-verbal spell quickly and dropped his wand to Harry's chest. There was a sudden low 'whooshing' sound and a purple velvet box dropped into Draco's open hand. He attempted to sit up straighter but couldn't, so he gestured for Harry to move up. Harry sat up and looked at the small box curiously, it was about the size of a ring box, it hummed softly with of magic, and on three of its sides were silver clasps that held the box shut, but didn't physically show an opening mechanism. Harry smirked and tapped the box with Draco's wand. "Open Sesame?" Draco chuckled and took his wand from Harry and tapped the top of the box, there was a low mechanical ticking from the box, setting his wand down he then lifted the front latch, followed by the two side ones. The low mechanical ticking stopped and the top lifted on its own accord.

Inside the box was a length of chain, with a small black paper wrapped parcel sitting on top of it. Draco gestured for Harry to lift it. It was heavy, weighing about 5 times what it appeared to look. He let the chain fall out of the box, to his knees the grey white bluey looking metal sparkling as it did. Harry recognised it instantly, 'dragon silver' a form of magic reinforced silver heated and formed under dragon fire. He gently took the wrapper parcel and tore the paper off letting the scraps fall to his knees. Now resting him his hand was a circular shape with a diameter of about an inch and a half hand of the same grey blue silver the chain was made from. The piece was made up of three thin circular panes attached at 180-degree angles to the last, and on the outer pane was a small latch that was connected to all three panes. Attached to the inner pane was a small about a half an inch high, glass hourglass. Harry took the piece by the main panel and turned it to the light, he noticed that the hourglass did not hold the same type of sand that Hermione's had. This one instead held small glass crystals all with a reddish pink hue to them. Harry continued to look at the piece in awe, "We got it?" Draco looked to Harry and nodded a small grin across his face.

"The conference ended at nine last night, I had to stay behind two hours to get debriefed. And traffic, I swear to Merlin it took ages to get a port from Sydney." Draco lifted his wand again giving it a flick, and pages flew down the hall mimicking the sound of birds wings. The pages landed on the coffee table in a mess, Draco leaned forward and shuffled through them looking for one in particular. Leaning back, he showed harry a page of writing, "They named it 'Leap-year'". Harry looked at the page Draco was showing him, at the very bottom were several angry marks followed by the words 'leap-year' circled. Draco tossed the page to the top of the pile, and lifted another the top half filled with witting and the bottom with two columns consisting of five lines each. "Don't bother with the top, it's just a disclaimer telling us what we can and can do and all that." He ran his finger over some of the passage and aimlessly called some out "Ten good deeds. Decreased age 15%. Submit to MoM, receive 20,000 Galleons, thirty days Polyjuice."

"It makes sense?" Draco asked confused, he took a pen from somewhere off the coffee table. "Wanna fill in parts now?" Harry shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, then making a confused face tried again. "Ugh can we… are we allowed to help ourselves? Like our there past selves, and stuff because we cant get ourselves killed and all that cuz then we'll die, like our now selves?" Draco nodded "Ever learnt of the Novikovs self-consistency law?" Harry didn't even get a chance to open his mouth to answer. "No, well its about time paradoxs, says that the chances of one are its zero. Meaning when we were to go back in time, the chances that anything different would happen is zero. The ministry worked around this theory though, they did this big experiment thing on it and all. Harry everything the entire thing was different! Newspaper headlines, everything else different, completely different, and the best thing! We don't realise that there was another time!" Harry quickly grew tired of Dracos speech, and moved pressing a hand across Draco's mouth to stop him talking anymore.

"Draco," Draco nodded his head, licking his lips and in effect Harry's hand. Harry spoke emphasizing each word "I do not understand a single thing you are saying." There was a muffled sound of a sorry under Harrys hand, "You better be, so when I let go we talk ok, not just you." Draco nodded again. Harry lowered his hand and as Draco opened his mouth to talk, Harry gave him a silent glare. "I want to talk about who we're going to help." Draco lifted the page again, leaning them against his knees.

"I've sort of already thought of who I want to help." He looked to Harry, to see if he could carry on. Harry nodded for him to. "I'm thinking that I want to help Father, Blaze , Fred and George." Harry stared open mouthed at him. "You want to help who? Fred and George!" Draco nodded. "I'm sorry Dray, THE Fred and George?" Draco nodded again confused over Harrys shock. "You do mean Fred and George Weasley?" Draco nodded yet again, now feeling unsure of his choice. "As in the George that only last month pranked you bald?"

A spark of anger flared in Draco's eyes. He was obviously remembering the two days he spent bald due to George and his new rage of hair themed pranks. They went to Diagon Alley to get Draco his new book, something about muggle neurology, and on the way back made a quick stop into the bright purple and orange striped building. Behind the counter was Fred Jr., who gestured them to the back room, were George was scribbling furiously in his 'recipe book' with a muggle bic pen. Harry coughed to announcing themselves, and George slammed the book shut slapping both hands on top of it, he looked up to them glaring and grinned. "Sorry, spies you know, walls have eyes."

Harry sighed, the Weasleys did try their best to be muggle "The walls have ears George, ears." George shrugged grinning to himself, and got up to busy himself in the kitchenette. Harry and Draco sat to the opposite side of where he'd been sitting, Draco on the outside 'in case I need to run'. "Hey Gred," Harry tapped the cover of the recipe book, "Looksee?" George nodded before turning back to the coffee he was making. Harry opened on the contents page and took a glance down the newest recipes. Tan tablets, Chameleon clothes, Broom customs kit, Spell bald, Mood lipstick, Mood ink, Diet drops, Invisi ink and Skiving Snackbox – Liquorice lungs. "Its coming along." Harry took a gulp of his coffee; George made the best in Brittan. "I see your still focusing on the Wonder witch series."

George sat down and took a drink of his tea, "Yeah, sales say our customers are only 42 percent female, Fred says we have to boost it get them into the idea. I was just writing in a new one, needs a name. It's an accidental, changes your eye colour for a week. We can create a few now like brown and purple. I thought something like 'bright eyes'." Harry shut the book and slid it across the table to George.

Harry thought for a moment, taking a few sips of the coffee "Sell them separately, make it like a new series 'magic eyewear', and sell them separately 'doe eyes' or 'baby blue' or 'pitch black' ect. Now see if you get the mood mix to combine with it, you'll get a best seller no doubts." Draco nodded in agreement. "What's Liquorice lungs?" Draco asked, listening as George explained how the candy caused you to cough up black gunk repeatedly, until of course you counteracted it with a drink of pumpkin juice. Harry listened half-heartedly, focusing instead on the flashing pictures covering the kitchen cupboards, many showing wizarding photos of the pranks at work, some showing staff or customers, others showing the Weasley family. A sudden undignified yelp from Draco took him out of his trance, Draco jumped out of his seat and was pointing at George who was laughing hysterically.

"Reverse it now, I swear to Circe George." Harry turned to look at Draco, "What the he-" he stopped abruptly as he looked at Draco, trying and failing to hold his laughs. Draco's hair, well most of it, had disappeared starting from the front leaving his bare head smooth and shiny, and was still retreating. He sniggered "Suits you honey." Draco glared at him. "Whoa not my fault," Harry pointed at George currently in hysterics, "His!" "Oh Merlin, that was better than expected," He wiped his eyes, "Fred said you wouldn't drink it. Oh Merlin, just brilliant." He began to chuckle. "Ok joking over. The potion lasts around three days on average, your hair is still there by the way, just invisible." In the end, Draco apperated out of the back room, leaving Harry to go get Draco some strawberry ice-crème from Florean's new shop next door as a peace offering.

Harry chuckled remembering the day. Draco scowled at him, "Yeah, I figure we just need a good laugh. We ask George for that book of his, go back and give it to him and Fred in the past. Not just straight away or they would quit school." He set the page and pen down. "But what about you Potter? Who's life is Potter St. Scar head going to save, hm. Besides the world of course." Harry turned and punched him playfully in the ribs. "I doubt we're even going to stick to the list. So who will I help?" Harry looked about the room for some inspiration. "We're going like right back aren't we?" Draco nodded. "Sirius obviously, and Severus too because that was unfair and Remus." He went silent again while biting his lip. "I can't think of anyone else that would need help Dray. Like technically helping one person is like helping everyone"

"Ever the optimist aren't you Potter St. Scarhead." Harry turned to tell Draco off, "On my lap now Potter." Draco said patting his legs, Harry's eyes glazed over instantly, and he slowly moved onto Draco's lap. "You know what Potter, I think you can't do anything but help. We have to die eventually Harry." He turned Harry's head and looked him in the eyes, stroking his shoulders and nape. "We all have a destined time to go, and until that time Potter. You are mine." Draco grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Slowly he mapped out the panes of Harrys mouth just like he had that first time just little over a year ago. He slowly memorising each tooth. The sixth on the bottom was chipped; the top right front tooth was enamelled. He memorized how by rubbing the roof of his mouth Harry would moan. Pulling away he rested his forehead against Harrys. "Mine and only mine." A small moan left Harry before Draco pulled him into yet another punishing kiss, and grabbed him by the hips grinding up into him causing the both of them to groan lowly.

Harry pulled away standing slightly before tossing Draco into a lying position, and straddling his stomach. "I want you, Malfoy." He said and effeminised this with a particularly hard thrust against Draco's crotch which made Draco groan. He started to rock against Draco low moans spilling from his own mouth, eyes down cast but alight with lust. Draco soon to started to moan, his need to orgasm building, "But," Harry said thoughtfully a small smirk crossing his features, the rocking had started to get slower. "We have work to do, and places to be." And with that he got off of Draco and sat in the other arm of the couch with a random page from the table in his hands. After a while Harry looked over to Draco who hadn't moved, "Problem dear?" Draco shook his head, but from where Harry was, the problem was really quite obvious. After five minutes of nothing but Draco's heavy breathing and Harry's nonsense humming, Draco had decided to get up and walk, more of a waddle currently, to the bathroom to deal with his non-existent 'problem'.

Harry, with a flash of inspiration, at this point decided to break his anniversary rule. Well he never did really keep it anyway did he. Throwing the papers to the coffee table, he jumped up from his seat and grabbed his wand from the fireplace, and turned sneaking down the hall to the bathroom Draco entered, slowly. Draco had went into the main bathroom, just as well, the door never stayed shut unless you forcibly locked it. It was open by at least five inches so Harry could easily see what was happening, and if that passed him the noises filtering out of the room would have helped. Soft breathy moans that no one was to hear and a slick noise, noises that Harrys ears had by now become accustomed to. Grinning he raised his wand through the gap pointing it at Draco. He formed a circle parallel to the ground starting at the top and when it reached the top again quickly dropped it again vertically and lowered it to the base of the circle, the area that he performed the spell in pulsed yellow as he whispered the words "Prohibere Remissionis." In front of him Draco dropped forward and a frustrated growl tearing from him.

"Potter!" Draco yelled, the sound of something hitting the toilet was heard, followed by flushing. Harry ran back to the living room giggling to himself childishly. Placed his wand back where it was and sat untidily on the couch, bunched up some of the papers on the coffee table and started to read. Just in time for Draco to come marching into the room, looking worse than he had when he left. "Harry." He snarled, Harry hummed looked up feigning innocence. "Take it off. I can't go to the Weasels like this." He gestured to his midriff. Harry snorted and went back to reading, this page was entitled: While you are there. Making himself slightly more comfortable he waved a hand at Draco and continued reading.

While you are there: there are several things excluded from this page as there has been no current use of the Leap-Year. Your use of it will be the first and we therefore expect you to catalogue all that you notice or indeed feel. The most important thing that one should realise when traveling back in time is that their visit should have a clear purpose, that is why we have asked you to write the names of the ten people down and not change them, we at the Ministry of Magic suggests that as time travellers a single person will feel alone in their knowledge, that is why we have chosen to send two people, you and your partner names stated below, this way you will both have someone to confide in that you hold dear. We also suggest that you take some photos or objects with you on your travels, this would be to ease the feeling of homesickness and the photos to remind you of your friends as you knew them. As you have each received a lifetimes supply of Polyjuice potion, unused, we suggest that you find a person probably close to your current age and was unknown to yourself while younger. The reason we suggest for you to use the potion is so that there is no noticeable similarities between yourself and your past self as this would alert the Ministry at that time, we have also enclosed with this Ministry approved time-travel help packet a set of Ministry of Magic VIW-NTBI, Very Important Wizard – Not To Be Ignored, these badge are used by undercover Aurors and by other wizarding countries Ministers, there should be ten in total, five each, and each one being signed by the different Ministers of Magic between now and 1998. As anyone who has travelled by time will tell you, you remember everything that you have already done and seen happen, this will be your greatest weapon to live during this travel, you know what should happen and what shouldn't you also as Aurors have all your training to rely on. Signed – Bryn Court, Unspeakable head of Time.

Harry set the page back down and sighed, "So now we have to find someone to get hair from for the  
Polyjuice, and we have to get some photos too." Harry looked over to Draco, who was still standing arms crossed, "We'll play later, okay Malfoy." Draco's arms uncrossed and he gave a stiff nod. "Good now since its five go get changed, you take that bloody long." Seconds later the door to their bedroom was slammed shut, the rattling of the painting beside it could be heard. Ignoring this Harry continued reading on, While you are there was page 45 0f 183 in the bloody Ministry approved Time-Travel pack. Deciding that that was too many pages Harry shuffled through the pack to get to the last one ordering pages as he went. Page 183 0f 183. Finally. Appropriate time usage.

Appropriate time usage: During your trip, hopefully to the past, we at the Ministry of Magic wish several things of you. Complete documentation of trip, no gambling or such activities, and appropriate behaviour at all times, as well as your cooperation in the year 2000.

The Leap-Year as its name suggests allows time travel through years. One rotation of the inner plate is equal to one year, ten rotations is ten years and so on. We wish for you and your partners names stated below to travel back to the year 1998, twenty-four years ago, twenty-four rotations.

We wish for you and your partners names stated below to attend the Ministry of Magic on August 2nd at exactly 3pm for a press conference and your last public appeal, and around time set 5, we hope to see you and your partners names stated below, to publicly time-travel the twenty-four years. Hoping to see you there Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

There was a cough from the direction now of the hallway and Harry looked up. Draco was standing there putting the final touches onto his new suit, bought last week. The blazer was as titled in the shop 'Dragon Silver Blue' and the shirt was black with a single breast pocket, a grey/black tie undone hanging around his neck. He had a pair of Muggle suit shoes on though, Armani or something if Harry remembered right, if it was designer it was good enough for Draco, "Cufflink or button?" he asked. Harry stood and went over to look at the set sets of paired items. The cufflinks were the ones he had worn during their bonding simple silver ones with a simplified version of his family crest the buttons were just glittery black.

"You never wear buttons Draco." Draco then held out the hand with the two small buttons in it and dropped them into Harrys hand. "OK my turn now, suit?" Draco vaguely gestured with the hand that he was currently attaching a cufflink to, "Left yours on the bed, wear some good shoes." He then tsked as he dropped one of the links, bending over to lift it up. The silky material of his trousers not even straining as he did so.

Harry quickly walked down the hall to the bedroom to get changed, the suit was indeed on the bed, an emerald green tie beside it specially picked by Ginny years ago as it matched his eyes, and a pair of shoes on the ground below the suit. Ever the perfectionist. Harry then proceeded in getting changed quickly in at least a quarter of the time Draco took and even spared a few minutes to attempt to do his hair in hopes of the impossible. Walking back to the living room where Draco was sitting, Harry thought some things over, what would they take back to the past, how would they help the others, and the most important one currently in Harrys mind, can we go tonight?

Entering the living room he was met by a quite familiar scene that included a pacing Draco as well as his Malfoy monologue. "… house … dad … would help … no the keys … settle Draco … mum … Harry wouldn't like that … school … Snape will … books … Slytherin … calm down … Granger … the papers … count, one, two, three, four, … and breath … Snape will … Harry … rocks or beach something … water …" Harry stifled a chuckle, this rarely happened but when it did the compendium of words did seem to shrink, a flaw in the Malfoy men. Stepping into the room he placed his hands onto Draco's shoulders and looked to him questioningly. "Yeah … good." Harry shook him lightly, a dazed look going across his face. "Burrow … weasels" He shook Draco a little harder, Draco's hand rose up and slapped his away and reached for his breast pocket to look at a pocket watch, "Shite Potter! Were late!" Harry looked to his watch, they had another fifteen minutes really until they were expected. Draco then proceeded in dragging Harry outside to the personal apparition point. Strategically placed by Draco to intimidate people who apperated here. From the point just off the main path from the house you could see really the entire beach, the driftwood fence that cordoned off their garden obscuring some of the beach only slightly. The second Draco stood on the apparition point he apperated pulling Harry with him, the sudden tugging sensation on his gut making him want to throw up.


	3. Photos Can Last A Livetime Over

They arrived on the front porch of the Burrows newest extension, Harry nearly going head first into the door if it hadn't been for Draco who's arm was around his waist. "You need to work on your landings Harry." He tutted, while pushing the mismatched door open softly, its creak sound rebounding through the empty hall. "Molly!" Draco yelled. A soft reply sounded from further in the house, 'kitchen dearie.' They were met first by George, his wife and the teens who stepped out of the floored guest room. Fred, their eldest was nursing a cotton wrapped baby topped with ginger fluff and a soft pink bow, his girlfriend though looking nauseously tired following behind him, towel over her shoulder and milk bottle at hand. Draco had automatically reached for the baby and was making soft cooing sounds to it. "Aww who looks like their mummy. Does you have any smiles, does you." Looking up from the baby he noticed the baby's bottle, "Can I feed her, please?" Fred shrugged and gestured to his girlfriend who nodded and led Draco to the living room, gossiping on the way about babies and such. George and his wife looking on happily following them along.

"Matching suits mate?" Harry looked to his left up the stairs, where Ron was also nursing a baby, only this one was wrapped in a blue towel and had dark brown dripping wet hair, it was also currently crying. "Hermione!" Ron yelled, his wife appearing seconds later on Harrys right, armed with another towel and a dummy in her mouth. Manoeuvring the dummy into the baby's mouth, which silence the cries; she took the baby off Ron and wrapped him in another towel, before swaying side to side to further shush the child.

"How are you Harry? I heard about you and Draco. The leap-year, looking forward to the press conference next Tuesday, it's such an achievement!. Oh and how's work going on? Any interesting goss? " She asked still swaying, Ron had went back up the stairs probably to clear up puddles and sudds.

"Yes thank you I'm good Herm, how are you," He focus slightly on her, purely out of habit and smiled at the faint purple glow surrounding her stomach. "Besides being pregnant that is." Hermione gasped hand lowering slightly to protect her stomach from view. "Am not!" She said, with a slight tone of shock and embarrassment. Harry responded by tapping the side of his head, "I'm a Doctor Hermione trust me, I can see it. You are literally glowing with health." This resulted in a blush followed by a muttered 'Thank you' they walked slowly down the hall towards the new kitchen, Harry talking on the way.

"The wards been full the last few days, the full moons just passed and we have three currently that have just had their first transformation, nothing too bad just tears. There's a couple of new patients animagus stuck mid transformation, Vampire refusing blood and Centaur who has an arrow in his behind and hates wizards with a vengeance. And my newest private patient is a Miss Tisci, age 14, her parents specially requested me and brought her here from, umm Normandy I think. Hundred per cent veela, parents are about 60 70. You know its rare to pure veela with wizarding powers? Her inheritance came in early, she is in 'the madness' though poor thing. Her mate rejected her publicly in their school. Lovely girl too, you would like her Herm, a straight 'O' student. Me and Collins are still working on the potion, we give it three days. The rate she is falling she has about ten or twelve, maybe." He looked to Hermione she never liked hearing about the mate rejection cases, they made her soppy and upset, or could that be the hormones?

"We got the name of her mate off her parents a Mr. Antione Chopin, third son to a widow and third in line to heir to the 'création pur' corporation. We managed to get in touch with the French government a few days ago, and under the 'veela entitlement law of 2020', we have been able to ask for his immediate transportation to the clink, and we have a week to prove to him that she is his soul-mate and recreate the bond and hopefully compete it. We hope to do that before the potion though, its easier, and a lot safer for her." Hermione sniffed beside him. "Why can't people just accept that they are meant to be together Harry?" Harry reached across and hugged Hermione "Two reasons really, their either stupid or don't believe in soul magic." He patted her back and reached and lifted the baby from her arms, "Now give me my godson, how is baby Ryan today hmm. You getting any teeth in there yet." The five month old looked up to Harry, his giant blue eyes unfocussed and tearing , his squirming stopped and he looked somewhat amused and awed as he did so. They were now entering the kitchen and seeing assaulted by the smells of Molly's sweetest tray bakes. The kitchen was packed full; to the left was Lily Harrys only daughter, and she was talking to Victoire his daughter-in-law, about Circe knows what. Out the window beside them they could see the back garden, he could make out his and Ron's sons as well as a few others on brooms, probably playing five a side Quidditch or a keepers game. Molly now in her eighties was slaving over the oven as she would of always no matter the occasion. Cakes and buns littered any and nearly all available surface, many trays floating inches above others magically stacking themselves on top of each other and filling themselves as more goodies we made. Percy was chatting with wife Penelope, Bill and Charley Weasley were suddenly shot out of the fire place soot covered and coughing, but landing rather gracefully all the same. Harry handed Ryan back over to Hermione who busied herself reading to dry him, and was about to go ask Molly if she needed any help, which he of course doubted.

"Daaaaaaaaddd!" There was a large amount of noise and chaos, when suddenly Harry found himself lying flat on his back looking at the slightly worrying roof of the burrow. Harrys son Albus was sprawled across the floor hugging his midriff, and talking, he guessed, nonsense in to the blazer that Harry was wearing. Harry lifted his head from the floor and looked to his son. Covered head to toe in mud and unsurprisingly daises, broom laying on the floor some feet away showing the rush he had probably been in. Draco's son Scorpius appeared suddenly in the doorway, stooping down to pick up Albus' broom, his own seeker goggles hanging around his neck and his broom resting upright on his shoulder, not a speck of dirt or mud on him, he was the absolute image of Draco at that age , besides the piercings that was.

The room was silent for a while before Draco walked in having been preoccupied with the baby, and not noticing the silence. "Has anyone seen Harry?" Someone must have gestured to them as next thing they knew they were both being suspended in mid-air about a meter between them. "Albus Severus Potter, you most certainly do not attack your father. You defiantly do not enter a house besides your own dripping in filth and you will not destroy your fathers new robes!" Albus was dropped to the ground and in a small green flash of light his clothes were clean and his hair daisy free. Draco then turned to Harry, dropping him to the ground and flashing him clean too. "You follow me." Draco then turned stalked off outside via the backdoor, Harry following swiftly at his heels.

Once outside Draco turned preying to Harry "Did you know about this?" Draco gestured loosely to the teens playing five a side. "No, though I'd put my knuts on Hugos team, what about you?" "Really Potter keep up. I find it impossible to believe, your son tells you everything!" Harry blinked, "Wait what's this about?" Harry looked over to the five a side game again where Draco had gestured and noticed two lone figures moving slowly off to the side of it. "Is it about Albus?" Draco nodded and crossed his arms, looking slightly expatiated that Harry had finally figured it out.

"Our sons have been sleeping together." He said with a serious face. Harry looked to Draco, and smiled. He leaned in close to him and gestured for Draco to do the same. "Draco I'll tell you a secret." Draco nodded. "Its about our son's" He nodded again. "They share the same bedroom together at home." Draco growled and went to stand straight. "And, Draco there's an and here." He bent back down. "During school, yeah, I heard," Draco nodded rapidly, Malfoy for 'hurry the fuck up'. "I heard that they share the same room there too!" Draco stood up straight and looked angrily at Harry before gesturing furiously over to two figures, one blonde the other raven, both splitting images of their fathers, leaning into each other's touch. "Your son Potter has been having sex with mine." Harry shrugged, "And?"

Dracos mouth gaped open at Harrys remark, "Draco. Are you seriously going to even consider breaking up a veela and his mate?" Harry held his hand up as Draco went to speak again. "Will you split up your son and ruin his chance at love, and possibly kill yourself and him at the same time?" Draco shook his head again, looking slightly embarrassed that he hadn't thought the situation through. "Well then situation sorted, that's it, we leave it there." Harry said huffing, and turned walking back to the house.

Around ten minutes later, during which Harry seemed to be ignoring Draco he turned to him with a puzzled expression "Have you seen Teddy, Draco?" Draco coughed slightly. "He'll be here soon, Victoire said she left him at the house with Lupin to get him ready. Maybe about ten minutes ago. Why?" "His hair," Draco looked puzzled, "We could use his hair in the Polyjuice potion, couldn't we?." Draco nodded. "Yeah we would probably obtain some of his metamorphic abilities. You go do that, I'll just go talk with Granger. She's still going on about the rights of elves, quite ridiculous really." Harry nodded absentmindedly. "And her son the new one, have you seen his hair Harry, he'll turn out just like her curls and brains. What is he anyway, number five in the latest Weasley additions?" Draco shook his head, "Rabbits, that what they are. Sex mad rabbits." and with that Draco stalked off in search of Hermione, to explain why elves didn't need to be paid.

Little over an hour later, everyone was sitting outside in the pavilion around one of the famous Weasley tables, this one made out of around twenty or so all mismatched with chairs to boot. There were around ten adults, around then twenty or more teens and five babies sitting in high chairs or mothers' knees. The placement of everyone had been maddening, eventually they got there. Molly and Arthur were at the top of the table and were chatting idly to Mr and Mrs Granger who had arrived half an hour ago. Next was Percy and his wife who were talking to Ron and Hermione, who was nursing Ryan, as well as Bill and Fleur who were nursing a baby each, the newest Weasley twins, talking to Charlie and a friend from work. Next were himself and Draco who were opposite Teddy and Victoire, also baby in arms, with Fred and his girlfriend and their baby beside them. Beside Draco was James, Harrys first son, and his fiancée Alice baby due in a few weeks. And a little further down the table was Scorpius and Albus, talking quite animatedly to each other, and if Harry was seeing things right his son Albus had a hickey just under the collar of his quiditch shirt. Further down the table still was more people, Lily was talking with Rose and their friend from school who was sleeping over, Daisy Finnegan. Hugo was taking with Blaze's son and were giving both the girls funny looks as well as Albus and Scorpius who were getting weirder looks. And there was still more people towards the end of the table, and those that hadn't even sat down yet.

Harry had decided to strike up conversation with Teddy while waiting for food, Draco having his input rarely, he seemed to be bored of talking at this point. They were currently talking about the Leap-Year, and what they were planning. "Yeah were meant to go back to 1998." Teddy shook his head and grinned a wolfish smile, a trait that he took from his dad, his hair changing ever so slightly tinging itself red. "Hah. You said meant to Harry. What year are you actually going back to?" Draco sighed and turned perching his head on top on clasped hands. "We, Teddy are going back to 1991. Our first year at Hogwarts, and we are going to set things straight." Teddy nodded hair fading slowly back to his preferred mousy brown "And we need a favour from you Teddy. We need some of your hair." The shock was obvious in his eyes, but out of anger his hair flashed yellow. "Why do you need my hair, why not use someone else's!" Harry raised his hand to settle Teddy, his son was getting upset now and was wining in Victoires arms. "Or, Teddy or we could use nail clippings. We want some DNA pieces specific to you though, for a Polyjuice potion." Teddy's hair quickly went back to brown, as he pondered to himself. "You can have some hair then, I cut my nails this morning." He took his ward out of his pocket and pointed it at one of the napkins sitting in front of him, transfiguring it into a small pouch. Then reached round to the back of his head grabbing a fist full of hair yanking it, resulting in his hair and eyes to quickly flash a few different colours, a common trait of pain in metamorphics. Teddy shoved the few hairs into the pouch and handed it to Harry. "You'll take care of yourself then while you're there won't you?" Harry smiled sadly and nodded, tucking it into his blazer pocket. "You'll mind mum and dad for me won't you." Harry nodded again, and suddenly as if Molly noticed the conversation going sour, the table was full of food, Teddy nodded to Harry and started to fill up two plates.

Sometime later between dinner and desert, Harry struck up a conversation with George, and went about asking him about his recipe book and requested that he could bring it to the past with him. George to say the least was shocked that he hadn't thought of asking Harry, and immediately agreed. This book was the back bone of 'Weasleys wizard wheezes', and had took him and Fred around twenty-six years to make the entire contents of the book so far. He then made Harry promise not to give it to them right away, 'give us time to make a few'. George soon agreed and handed them the book, which Draco stored away in his own blazer. After that Harry soon got talking to Alice, talking about the soon due birth of his first grandchild, a boy that they were planning to call Davion. The conversation soon then turned to the Leap-Year, at which point James cut in, after returning from the toilet. Turned out that the Marauders map Harry thought he had misplaced had be 'borrowed', James offered to go retrieve it from his and Alice's shared apartment. Near fifteen minutes later, Draco was staring at the map for the first time. He nudged his saying he would explain it later, Draco then folded up the map placing it in the recipe book to bring home.

After desert had been cleared away, just as everyone was about to leave, Harry called for their attention. "As you all know me and Draco will be leaving this time on the second of august." There were some murmurs, most of them sad. Harry held up his hands for silence. "We, me and Draco, were wondering if we could get a family photo of everyone, to take with us?" There was a small cheer from the crowd, and a sudden rushing about as they formed a small crowd for the photo, tallest to the back smallest at the front. Arthur running out from his shed, carrying one of his illegally magically enhanced muggle cameras, this one seemed to be a old polaroid with a make shift tripod. Arthur set it up in front of the crowd checking the angle and everything, before running to the back of the crowd beside Molly. "Say cheese everyone." Harry called from the middle of the crowed murmurs and shouts of 'cheese' ran through the crowed, and the camera flashed automatically a bright chemical flash, and churned out a wizarding A4 Polaroid photo of the group.

Harry raced forward to grab the photo, dragging Draco with him. Harry looked down at the photo grinning proudly at it. In the middle of the crowd both him and Draco were both smiling between kisses. Both Harry and Draco had a hand on their sons shoulders Harrys on Albus' Dracos had on Scorpius', both of their sons also kissing softly too. Around them, there were more couples kissing, and in the front Rose, Lily and Daisy in fits of giggles. The babies in parents' arms were waving chubby fists about while the parents between kisses looked down at them fondly.

"One to keep don't you think, Draco?" Draco nodded, a small barely there smile graced Dracos face has he also looked fondly to the picture. "Yeah the end of one life, the start of the next life." Draco took the photo his thumb stroking over it and placed it on top of the map in the recipe book, slipping it into his blazer he took Harrys hand pulling him in for a quick kiss. "In this life and the next, and anything that comes with it too. Remember 'together forever, no matter the price.'" He leaned his forehead against Harrys. Returning to his trademark smirk, he gestured for Harry to move "Time to give our partings Harry."

* * *

~~~ Yayyyy I've just reached 300 views on 'The Leap Year' as I am posting this! ~~~

~~ Any chance of some feed back for what's happened so far? ~~

~ Lotsa Love, blue ~


	4. Count To 30

~~~Some slightly smutty/porny stuff ahead be warned! ~~~

* * *

They arrived home late; it was nearing 10 at night. The goodbyes had been hard but they felt that they had been necessary. Both Harry and Draco were just slightly tipsy, around their third drink each tipsy, but they had made it back home safely with no mishaps. They managed to stumble over arm in arm and set themselves onto the bench at the end of the garden, Harry tripping only once as they got onto the paving, a loose tile that he had been meaning to fix. They sat down on the driftwood bench and Harry slumped down throwing his legs over the arm of the bench and then laid his head across Draco's lap and allowed him to play his hair, Harry gazing up at the clear sky "Draco?" Draco gave a soft hum in response, "You know I love you don't you?" A small frown crossed Draco face as he wondered where Harry was taking this, "I was thinking, when we go back, we should renew our bond, cuz it's in the past and we wouldn't be bonded anymore?" Draco nodded in agreement again; Harry sat up to look at him "What are you thinking about Dray?"

"We should leave now. We've said our partings already!" Draco looked to Harry who looked slightly shocked. "We could shrink the house, and just take everything with us, no need to pack!" He grinned at Harry "Leave now and we could give past you the best birthday surprise ever. One last kiss for luck and then we go, what do you think." Harry looked up at Draco, and smirked teasingly and asked "What, and no good luck fuck Malfoy?" Harry looked over to Draco seeming innocent, raising his hand and running it through his hair ruffling it up, he watched from under his hand as Draco lent forward to him. "Is that what you're looking for Potter." He lent forward as Harry dropped his hand down, leaning in so close that their lips near touched "A hard fucking?" His eyes shone as he spoke, "Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy's slut." Harry moaned now, Draco moved his hand his fingers now caressing tan skin in barely there swirls, randomly digging manicured nails into soft skin leaving half-moons in their wake.

"You would just love that wouldn't you slut." He dug his nails down just hard enough to draw blood, his voice dripping with venom that he once used back in Hogwarts. This resulted in a needy whimper from Harry as he did his best not to flinch back in pain. "On the ground Potter." He spat, his tone laced with arrogance and loathing, though he did like the way Harrys eyes glazed over beneath fogged glasses, how his breathing became shallow and panting, and he did love how he did it without a hint of hesitation. Instantly dropping to his knees on the paving stones, hands static by his sides and head downcast, the very image of submission. "What is the Golden-Whore going to do today, hmmm?" Harry tilted his head up only slightly looked up into his eyes, face flushed softly from excitement and the ideas that came from it. "Anything Sir wishes." 'Anything' he repeated softly as a mantra, only stopping when Draco raised his foot, sharply connecting it with Harrys crotch, a groan spilled from his lips and he bent slightly, "Oh please Sir. I'll be good!"

Draco seemed to consider this for a second, in reality he was watching Harry who was rocking softly in pain. "Strip." Harrys eyes widened in shock, but he only hesitated for a second as he looked down at the suit he was wearing. Slowly he stood, looking for Draco's approval to do so and then slowly started to remove the layers of clothes. He first removed his wand leaving it on the bench and then moved onto his clothes. He folded the jacket and shirt placing them beside Draco. He had placed the tie on top but Draco picked it up twirling it in his fingers as he watched Harry strip. Harry continued toeing off his shoes and socks, and undoing his belt and tossing it to the bench, unbuttoning his trousers, grinning happily as he heard Draco chuckle at the fact that he hadn't been wearing underwear. He quickly folded the trousers and set them beside Draco on the wooden bench. Dropping to his original position within seconds of finishing. Draco toyed with the tie for a few seconds while admiring the view, he then tossed it over Harrys head, "Put it back on." Harry did as he was told, tying it and leaving it loose around his neck, waiting for his next orders in attempt to ignore his excitement.

"Such a good whore, aren't you Potter." Draco said fisting some of Harrys hair, "Doing exactly what I tell you to." He pulled him in for a kiss made of teeth and tongue, before leaning back and slowly loosening his tie. He unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons and reached down to undo his own belt. "Touch yourself Potter, moan my name like the slut you are." Harry lifted a hand obediently, dropping it to his neck allowing it to trace his collar bone, moving it across his throat breath hitching. He slowly caressed lower until he reached one of his nipples, already hard due to the cool air he pinched it roughly moaning 'Dracoo'. He continued to torture himself moaning freely, rubbing his thigh digging his nails into the skin at random moments and scratching up leaving long red lines on his skin. Draco was watching Harry, slowly opening his belt and trousers. He stopped and started to palm himself softly before removing himself. The swollen flesh was angry colour of red; there was a sharp indent of a ring around the base, and an another tight ring around the gland of the top. With a shaky hand, Draco stroked himself but the feeling was too much, so he settled for stroking along the sensitive vein with two callused fingers. He watched as Harry stroked the entire of his body, but pointedly avoided stroking his own penis as blood pooled to it, his excitement evident as droplets of pre-cum oozed from his slit and slid down to rest in the tangled mess of pubic hair. "Potter," Draco hissed to the man at his feet "You need to get rid of this charm!" Harry looked up to Draco, big eyes frosted over in a state of lust, mouth slightly open, lips glistening, panting "Now!"

Harry looked up startled his lustful stance broken, and he quickly reached for his wand, stopping inches from it and looking to Draco for permission, he nodded. Lifting his wand Harry preformed the actions of the charm again, forming the circle and the segmentation, only ending it differently, saying the Latin words 'Premittat Remissionis' And another pulse of yellow light hit Draco. The sharp indents disappeared instantly. Harry quickly dropped his wand back on top of his clothes pile, returning his hands to his lap and his head bent back down in submission, not noticing as Draco reached for his own wand pointing it directly at Harry."Prohibere Remissionis" Draco whispered preforming the actions and adding "Transveho" flicking his wand to the right. He watched as Harry gasped not from the prevention but as all hair on his lower body were painfully plucked out, leaving only smooth tan skin that was turning slightly red. Harrys mouth was open in a silent scream of pain, a glance up at Draco and he snapped his mouth shut, instead clenching his nails painfully into his thighs.

"Sit whore, face me." Draco patted his own thighs and Harry stood on shaky legs, pushed the pile of clothes further up the bench and straddled Draco. The pain in his knees from the splintered wood was bearable, a lot more bearable than the pain in his groin at least. He decided to focus on the pain in this knees. Draco grabbed the ends of the tie pulling it hard and bringing Harry into a bruising kiss, stopping only when he needed air. Draco let go of the tie and leaned back against the bench. Harry stayed exactly where Draco left him, panting softly. Draco placed his hand on Harrys nape, massaging it "I'm going to dry fuck you Potter. Out here where anyone can see you." Harry was whimpering lowly, turning to groans quickly as Draco groped his ass. "I'm going to fuck you and you're going to love it." Draco leaned in and nipped along Harry's collarbone, and he started to circle Harry's entrance teasingly, giving Harry time to start to enjoy it and to start to bear down on the fingers. He teased Harry for a second more before thrusting three fingers in. Harry gasped in pain tears forming in his eyes, yet he pushed down on Draco's fingers in pleasure. "I want to hear everything Potter so no more moans. I want to hear you scream my name as I fill you, and moan it when I hit your prostate." Draco spread his fingers and tapped Harry's prostate for emphasis, loving how he pushed back onto his fingers and cried out in pleasure. "I want you to ride me Harry, and after I cum in your ass, I'm going to make you sit on this seat naked as the day you were born and give you the best blowjob of your life." Harry shuddered at the thought of it before asking slowly in a husky voice 'and then'. "Yes Harry, and then after you've recovered I'll bring you inside I'll change our clothes, shrink the house and we'll go, simple as." Harry shuddered again a low 'yes' escaping him.

He rose to his knees and allowed Draco to remove his questing fingers. He gripped onto the wooden frame behind Draco, and slowly lowered himself, feeling Draco position himself at his entrance. Taking a breath he dropped himself, he sank further down, hissing in pleasure "_fuck Draco_". Draco's breath hitched, he learnt long ago that he had a thing for parseltongue. "_Stings_." Draco felt Harry's muscles flutter around him, probably still adjusting to the intrusion after two weeks without. Draco hummed at the feeling enjoying the warm tightness surrounding him. "Such a good whore aren't you Potter." Draco cooed, stroking his hands up Harrys back and dragging them back down, resulting Harrys ass clamping down on him and a series of musical hisses. He repeated this a few times until a wet tackiness stuck to his fingers and Harry was painfully tight around him "_Please_". Draco quickly started to fist Harry in time with his thrusts taking him in for a painful kiss. Suddenly the pace became erratic and Draco bit down hard on his lower lip drawing blood, a warm feeling set deep into his abdomen. He breathed deeply muscles relaxing as he leaned into Harry. He grabbed Harry around the waist and lifted him off, placing him on top of his clothes, groaning as he lifted his hips and turned to Harry leaning over him. "Amazing" He whispered, placing kisses across Harrys bloodied lips.

Draco grasped for his wand his pocket and readied it for the right moment. Licking nipping and biting his way down Harry, he kept his eyes focused on him. By the time he was down to Harrys erection, Harry was lost in pleasure, head thrown back panting and moaning. The blood Draco dragged from his back was smeared along it from Draco fisting him, a pearlescent line of pre-cum leaving a clear line through the blood. The indents created by the charm where deep and pale, contrasting beautifully with the deep red colour of Harry's erection and his natural tan. He licked up along the indent that ran along the vein, and pushed Harrys hips down as he tried to buck into his mouth, another hiss escaping him. "_Please Draco!"_ Draco complied quickly, swallowing him quickly to the base. The metallic taste of blood paired with the slightly bitter taste of pre-cum mixed wonderfully in his mouth, his moaned appreciatively pushing his tongue up into the pulsing vein. "_Oh Circe! Please Dray!_" Harry screamed, his hips spasming, Draco lifted his wand preformed the movements and thought the incantation hard in his head. The invisible cock ring around Harrys penis instantly disappeared, and he felt his orgasm rush through him painfully, he cried out back arching off of the bench spine cracking, "_Dracoooo_" He screamed, body shuddering as his seed gushed into Dracos willing mouth. Then things went slightly fuzzy, the musky smell of Draco filling his nose, "_Love you Draco_." He blinked lazily smiling and shut his eyes drifting off into a light sleep. Draco chuckled at Harrys innocent child like actions. He cleaned the both of them of the remains of peal and rust. "I know you do. And I love you Harry." Placing a soft kiss on Harrys forehead. They lay there together for around ten minutes before Draco woke Harry.

Draco rose off Harry taking his hand and pulling him up into a sitting position. Draco batted Harrys hand away as he reached for his clothes underneath him. "Let me." Tidying himself away Draco reached across Harry, and pulled the neatly folded shirt out from under him. Lifting Harrys arms and dropping them into each of the sleeves, carefully closing the buttons up leaving the top two and loosely tying the emerald tie around his neck and dropping the collar. He pulled the thick socks up his feet following them with the Dragon silver suit pant up to his knees. Kneeling down he placed Harrys feet into each shoe and tightened them with double knots. Helping him stand he picked up the pants and tucked the shirt in and arranged Harry. Picking up the blazer then slipping it over his shoulders. Placing a chaste kiss again to his lips, and glancing down to his watch, the thin face reading 11:45. He pushed Harry back onto the bench, "Back in a second Ry." He raced into the cottage, door rebounding on its hinged, to the coffee table grabbing the Leap-year and tapping a file and the pages sorting themselves into order. About to go out the door he grabbed one of Harrys emergency healers bags from the coat stand and placed the Leap-year file, Georges book and its contents inside the enhanced compartment.

Going outside he gently shut the door behind him, and turned gesturing for Harry to come stand with him. Grasping Harry's hand, he looked fondly over the old cottage, he slowly raised his wand casting a strong stabilizing charm over the cottage and its contents. Then Harry raised his wand too, and in sync they whispered Diminuendo, watching as the cottage got smaller and smaller until it was about the size of a small ornament. When it stopped shrinking, Harry walked over the once foundations of the cottage and picked it up, holding it in his hands, he peered inside curiously but failed to see anything move even when he tilted it. Draco placed a cushioning charm on another compartment in the inside of the bag and let Harry set the cottage in. Harry took the bag from Dracos hands and slung it over his shoulder. Draco draped the chain of the Leap-year around his neck, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco as he side-along apperated him to the damp wet rock in the middle of the sea. For once Harry didn't lose his balance while apperating and he gazed over at the tumbled down shack. It was near destroyed since he was last here, showing Draco where he first seen magic. There was nothing but a single wall left standing battling the elements and gravity.

Draco stared too, before placing a hand on Harrys shoulder and whispering into his ear 'Count to 30'. Harry gazed at Dracos hands counting each spin of the middle pane that he made. Draco wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, he just watched Harry, how his lips trembled with each number, how he rushed his breath slightly between the numbers, he watched his Harry. He only started to pay attention towards the end. "25, 26, 27…, 28, 29. Love you. 30" At that Harry pushed his lips to Dracos, Draco dropped his hands from the Leap-year and the panes started to spin, time slipped through them and around them. Suddenly pain seared through them, they both cried out breaking apart, and then they stopped, time was going forward again normally. Stepping slightly apart and letting go of each other they gazed at each other. They looked exactly like they did at school, childish features and all. Memories from when they were young, when living was but a dream to both, free and innocent, they 'were' just eighteen.

They were standing on the rock the exact same place they had left from, the storm from the night thirty years ago almost noxious to Harry. The storm was in full swing, kicking up the smell of the salt water, kelp and seaweed, a smell that left an after taste. The scenery was dull, though there was a faint light from the shack, and faint snoring could be heard over the crashing of waves. He could almost remember what he was thinking at that time thirty years ago, he could remember how he had been drawing a birthday cake. And suddenly a scream filled the air, a scream filled with pain. Across the country in the middle of Wiltshire, in a secluded country manor, the exact same ear-splitting scream was heard. Shocking everyone who heard it, bringing some who heard it to tears. It was a pain that they knew they couldn't help with.

Draco Potter-Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, fell to their knees in pain, hands clasping their heads, nails digging into their skulls. Sharp hot brands dug and burnt their way into their shoulders. Hot branding-irons were forced to their heads, forcing but a single thought into their heads, one thought repeated and repeated 'Find him, dark hair, green eyes. Find Harry Potter. Find him!'

* * *

~~Would anyone like too comment? ... Free candy if you do?~~

~Lotsa Love blue~


	5. The Hut

Draco clutched his head in agony, his throat turning raw from his screaming. He could hear the faint murmur of Harry shouting at him, asking him what was wrong. But there was another voice, much closer, shouting, screaming, yelling inside his head 'that's him, that's who you need, that's who you will protect.' He could hear his own heart speeding up in fear, beating loud in his ears. 'claim him, make the boy yours' Harry is mine already! 'Just a kiss, you know it will help, he is yours after all' Draco released his head and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, forcing his tongue into his compliant mouth. The taste was extravagant. It was maddening, he tasted so sweet. Harry groaned under him wrapping his arms around his waist, and letting him plunder his mouth. The taste was Harry. He pulled away peppering kisses down his neck listening to the beautiful moans he made, reaching Harrys jugular and feeling the soft pulse of life under it, he instinctively bit down. Blood dripped and ran down Harrys neck, staining his shirt a bright ruby red. The pain shot through Harry, causing him to yelp and arch into Draco. Then just as quickly, Draco released his neck lapping up the blood whispering against his skin.

Looking into Harrys eyes there was a strange glint as he said the words to him, "Mine. My mate. My Harry." Harry stumbled, mate?, Harry struggled to focus on Draco, pushing to see his aura. His vision slightly blurred from the pain refused to focus, but he could see the colours and he was shocked. Wizards have a generally blue aura changing with health and age; Harry knew that his own was about 80% blue, along with his pink bonding line, the green remains of Voldemort's soul and the black death scars. Dracos aura was only about 40% blue, with the single pink bonding line, surrounded in a pure silvery white. A colour Harry only saw at work, before Draco only had a small amount of it may be only 30%. It was his veela heritage. Harry was awe struck as he allowed Draco to do what he wanted with him, as he struggled to get his attention. "Dracoo" He cooed, stroking along his face, "Dracoo babe, talk to me?" Draco hummed happily as he nuzzled into Harrys ear. "Babe. Can you help me please? Draco I need your help." Draco moved backwards and looked questionly at him head cocked to the side. "Yes?" Harry gestured to the hut, "We need to help little me Draco."

With that Draco ran straight over to the hut, his desire to help and please his mate overwhelming his own thought process. He grasped the handle and pushed at the same moment that someone pulled, the small amount of shock on his face was slightly amusing. Vernon Dursley was standing in the doorway, red faced and moustache brisling, his rifle aimed chest high thought he door. Harry quickly raised his hand gesturing to the gun thinking 'confringo' and it instantly fell apart, the gun powder in the barrels igniting slightly due to the magic. Harry stumbled slightly, shock and excitement running through him, but it wasn't his own. "Freak!" Vernon screamed jumping away from the door, pointing the handle of the gun at them still. Harry looked past him in the direction of the fireplace hearth. There was a thin scraggy blanket bunched up and bare footprints littering the area, and there behind the crumbling chimneystack stood little Harry. He was a lot thinner that what he could remember, his entire body shaking. Harry smiled over to him, and a spark of curiosity filled him. He turned and tugged on Dracos sleeve, gesturing to the fireplace and then pulling Draco over with him, pushing Vernon out of his way.

"Harry?" Younger Harry shuffled further back into the corner, fear. "Happy birthday Harry." Little Harry looked surprised and came slightly out from the corner, Harry testily took half a step forward towards the fireplace, before Draco growled forcing little Harry further back into the corner, pure panic flooded over him. He turned and glared at Draco "What was that for Dray!" Draco gestured to the 'large' family in the corner; Aunt Petunia had a shocked look on her face and was repeating 'dead' over and over. Dudley was crying hugging his mother's nightdress whimpering pathetically, while Vernon stood shaking and red faced, mouth opening and shutting like a fish. "I demand that you leave at once, sirs! You are breaking and entering!" Harry recognized the words instantly from so long ago. "No we are not Unc- Mr. Dursley." The curiosity was picking up again. He had to act civil, civilish, to the remaining few of his extended family. "We have been welcomed here, by both your wife and by Harry." The mentioned two looked slightly shocked, Petunia though looking like she was going to throw up. "We came peacefully, and intend to leave once we have what we came for." He turned to Harry again holing his hand out, "Harry please come out. I know how you feel. We're both like you," The curiosity could be seen on his face. "_You talked to the snake at the zoo, remember and the glass disappeared_." Draco cooed behind him as he spoke in Parseltongue "Love it when you speak like that." He leaned over Harry shoulder to look at little Harry, tilting his head in a confused manner "Another mate?" Harry tutted and shook his head at Draco, "How about you let younger you have him?" Draco made a frustrated noise and stood up again. Little Harry looked curiously at them "_How do you know that?"_ Harry smiled as little Harry replied in Parseltongue to him.

Suddenly Vernon found his voice and was shouting across the room, pointing pudgy fingers and the gunstock at them. "STOP IT. STOP IT NOW. I FORBID YOU TO TELL HIM ANYMORE. THE BOY DOESN'T NEED THIS FAIRYTALE SHIT IN HIS HEAD." Harry stood straight moving Draco to the side and turned to glare at the man, fear seeping into him from the boy behind him. Harry breathed in deeply letting his excess magic flow, breathing again to settle himself watching as the Dursleys squirmed under the pressure of magic. "You Mr. Dursley. Have no say in what I tell myself, so I suggest you stay out of it." He turned to younger Harry again holding out his hand to younger Harry who took it. "We came here to get you. We're going to take you with us and then we will tell you about everything." Vernon made a bid to talk again but Harry turned and pointed directly at him "SILENCIO, he was now 'shouting' and throwing a make believe tantrum but he wasn't making any noise, much to the shock of Petunia.

Harry bent down a little to eye level with him, "Look Harry." He reached up and pushed his hair back revealing the lightning bolt scar. A gasp came from the younger Harry, and he raised his hand tracing it with his fingertips. "It's the same as mine." Harry smiled as a wave of realisation washed over him, and little Harry looked ecstatic and slightly teary. "I'm you but, I'm from the future." Harry himself was almost on the verge of tears telling him this, Draco moved to his side in a comforting gesture; putting an arm around his waist. "We are going to make everything right Harry." Little Harry moved out of the corner now and stood in front of him, his small frame shaking with the cold. Harry held his arms out as if asking for a hug and little Harry walked into them, instantly feeling warm as Harry cast a localised heat spell.

Draco quickly nudged him and showed him his watch, it was quickly nearing midnight and Hagrid would be soon arriving to collect little Harry. "We have to go Harry." Draco gave a soft smile to the boy, who in returned it shyly. Harry nodded and stood placing a hand on little Harrys shoulder and turned to the Dursleys "Do you have anything to say to them?" This was directed to the younger Harry who shook his head giving a quick 'no'. "Right then. I do have something to say." He waved at Vernon and removed the silencing spell on him. "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley. I am sorry that you thought I was such a 'freak', and I'm going to tell you this now to save you the trouble in the future. Petunia you carry a magical signature, about maybe 10%, Dudley also carries the magical signature around 40% magical. In the future Dudley marries a lovely woman and they have three children together, two wizards and a witch." Vernon stepped away from his son staring at him in disgust. "No child of mine shall endorse such filth!" Vernon screamed. Petunia looking on at her husband with shock.

Harry nodded, mostly just to himself and turned to Draco, reaching to hold his hand. "Your turn Dray. Let's go help you." He pulled little Harry into the area between them , still holding onto his shoulder and Dracos hand and with that Draco apperated them away to the Malfoy manor.

* * *

~~ **imaginz96** \- ummm you get a lifetime supply of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes new popular treat Invisa Ice!

The candy that melts before you have a chance to see it! ~~

~Lotsa Love, Blue


	6. I'm A Doctor Trust Me

Younger Harry gasped as they apperated, holding onto the ends of Harrys jacket as they passed through the apparition tunnel. There was a slight drag as they crossed the wards to the manor, the wards recognised Draco instantly and then had to check the two Harrys. Realizing one was wearing a Malfoy ring, and that they both had the exact same magical signature, the wards let them through with no problems.

When the world settled for Harry he first realized two things. The first was that Lucius Malfoy was standing less than a meter away from him. Mouth in a snarl, eyes dancing furiously, and wand pointed right at them. Harry couldn't help but draw comparisons from this to meeting Vernon near twenty minutes ago. Lucius' hands were drenched in blood, much like his shirt and robes. Small specks of it were on his face and in his hair too, with small white feathers sticking to the tacky blood. The second thing he noticed was a pained squawking cry from somewhere above them, the sound reminding Harry of Tisci, the rejected veela he had been trying to help.

Harry raised his hands, showing that he was wandless, little Harry seeing him do it and followed him. "Mr. Malfoy, could I please ask you to lower you wand, and direct me to your son." Lucius slightly dropped his wand but didn't lower it, "Explain yourselves. How did you get past the wards!" Harry shook his head in annoyance, "Mr. Malfoy please. Your son is in a great deal of pain. I can help him, I'm a doctrine of Creatures." Harry dropped his hand to the emergency bag that was still over his back, he pulled it forward and showed him the emblem the crossed bone and wand and the Creature healer emblem the winged wand. Relief and shock spread quickly over Lucius' face, and he tucked his wand away quickly and started to walk toward the stairs, not even a gesture for them to follow.

"It started less than half an hour ago." He continued up the stairs, Harry gestured for younger Harry to come up beside him. "At first it was screams, then small words mine, him, mate. Then the transformations started, the wings ripped out. But that's not what I'm worried about Healer." They stopped in front of a pale double set of doors that Harry recognised as Draco's. Bloody hand prints and smears covered the door, feathers were sprayed everywhere like snow, the ends bloodless meaning they weren't pulled, the pained squawking louder and more tormented. "It's the fact that my son is only eleven, not even the right age. The genes, the veela genes, they've been dormant now in both me and my wife's lines now for 50 generations or more." Harry nodded, "Dormant for 41 generations, no 40 generations exactly." Confusion fluttered over Lucius' face.

"Is Severus here?" He nodded even more confused now. "Get him to bring me the pure ingredients for a blood replenishing potion, veritaserum and five strands of unicorn foal hair!" Harry pushed the frozen man to the side to get him moving, and he started running down the corridor towards the library.

Harry turned pushing the bedroom doors wide open, all noise in the room pausing for a second as he did so. Harry continued, going into his trance like doctor mode focusing on the task, healing fixing helping. He transfigured one of the nearby sofas into a bed, and pointed at it. "Draco top half off, and lie your ass down. Harry come with me?" He was still walking forwards towards the back of the room where Dracos dark oak four post bed was. Younger Draco Malfoy was lying face down on his crimson stained sheets, his wings fluttering uselessly in pain splatting droplets of blood as they twitched about.

He sat on the edge of the bed by Narcissa, he patted her hand that was gently holding Dracos, she smiled at him after seeing the logos on his bag. He raised his hand and swiped the air above Dracos back, removing his clothes, and hovered his hand to the bed stand and they appeared there folded neatly. Draco shuddered from the cold air, and moaned softly. "Dracoo," Harry cooed, the boy trilled happily and raised his head to look at him. Harry turned and gestured little Harry closer, taking his hand and placing it on Dracos head. "You know who he is don't you Draco." A soft chirping sound came from his beak like mouth and he pushed his head up into Harrys hand. "Stroke his wings, he'll like it." Little Harry did so, enjoying the soft pleasured purrs that came from the Veela. "Isn't it good Draco. Do you like him? I know he likes you." There was a keening cry from the bed as the veela tried to sit up. Harry gently pushed him back down by the base of his neck, and helped younger Harry to get on top of younger Draco, "Try and give him a massage it will help him relax, won't it Draco?" He purred again nuzzling his face into the bed as he pushed up at Harry who had straddled his hips. "Does that feel good Draco." The boy trilled softly, his face slowly regaining its human appearance as he interacted with his mate.

Older Draco was now sprawled across the transformed couch topless, he was posing himself in front of the other veela that his mate was talking to, showing off his body, this other veela wouldn't have his mate! He was angry at this other veela, but he didn't feel threatened by this veelas advancement on his mate, so he calmed himself and watched silently. Then the veela trilled at Harry, Draco moved to a stiff sitting position and proceeded to glare at him from across the room, making sure his mate was safe.

Harry turned at the movement from his Draco across the room, chuckling at his possessive actions against himself, he gestured for him to lie back down again turned back to the younger Draco and stroked his cheek softly and placed a hand on his forehead and focused on his aura. It was near identical to his Dracos except his bonding line was incomplete and a paler pink. His outer aura showed that he was content and happy, that his pain was slowly fading away, but he would still be in pain until both Harry and Draco had formed a bond. Pushing further into his head he saw just how happy, 'mate, found my mate'. During a veelas initial meeting with their mate this is all that they say. Harry was happy with this so he removed himself from his aura.

Harry stood told younger Harry to continue, and turned walking towards his Draco, placing a hand on his shoulder and touching their foreheads together "Mate", Draco smiled and moved with Harry when he stepped back from him. Harry shook his head at Dracos child likeness, and walked to the writing desk that was a few meters from the bed, Draco followed him over, shadowing him. He took his bag off and set it on the table he opened it, he pulled out his wand and pointed it inside the bag. Murmuring a few retrieval charms two shrunken cauldrons flew out, several stirrers, and a few vials of liquid. Draco picked up two vials and looked at them tilting them amusing himself as Harry went about his work, moving the cauldrons and set them further apart from each other and enlarged them, both were a standard size 5, just slightly larger than a desert bowl. They were specialist cauldrons that Harry was sure Severus would not even have, or probable even think of purchasing.

Harry moved the blacker one over again slightly and took the two vials off of Draco. He uncorked them pouring both in. Lapis lazuli cauldrons are used for creature magic; Harry was creating a veela release potion in it.

He turned when he heard running from the hallway. Two males ran in through the doorway, both clutching bottles and boxes, Severus a caldron with more boxs and jars in it. He heard Narcissa 'shhh' them as they ran in panting. He walked over to the two men. "Thank you Severus, Lucius." And he took some of the stuff from Severus and brought them over to the table setting them down, Lucius and Severus doing the same. He grabbed a jar from the caldron, that was glowing gold, he opened it dropping 5 foal hairs to the bottom of it, holding his hand over it and thinking 'aguamenti'. Filling the cauldron half full, and using a charm to heat it to boiling point and no more, setting his charm to keep it at that exact point.

Harry rummaged through one of Severus' cauldrons then took a vial of dragon blood out, three drops. Stir four times clock wise an quarter a turn anti. Next was a type of mushroom, a quick charm and five of them where cut into equal segments. Lionfish spine grabbing seven in his hand his charmed them crushed and dropped them in at the same time as the mushrooms.

He turned to his Draco who was perched on the side of the table, starting right at him with interest; he held his hand out. "Dray I need a hair and some blood, it that ok?" he nodded, placing his hand into Harrys. Harry lifted an empty vial and set it on Dracos wrist, casting a spell to draw blood from the wrist and into the vial, and plucking a hair from his head, Draco yelped in pain, Veelas hair is more sensitive than that of a metamorphmagus due to the fact that they rely on their hair as part of their allure. Harry lent down placing his forehead to his"I'm sorry Dray I needed it, I'll make it up to you later ok." And placed a chaste kiss to his lips before turning back and dropping in the hair first, waiting to see it split and turn the potion silver.

Next was two grams of worm wood, another charm this time to weigh it and it was dropped in too. Followed by some lavender and lacewing fly. Dropping in three drops of syrup of hellebore he grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it to his palm hexing it to bleed, he heard a cry from Draco and he reached out to stop the blood, Harry shouted at him, "Ahh ahhh ah, Stay where you are. I need to finish the potion idiot." Squeezing his hand in and out of a fist, he counted until 60 drops were in the potion. Healing his palm he put his wand back drown and picked up the vial of Dracos blood counting out 30 drops. Clenching the last ingredient in a fist, he crushed it and dropped it in too, waiting for the potion to turn completely blood red.

Quickly picking up a stirring rod, and stirring it ten times anticlockwise and twice clockwise, turning the solution a dark black, the exact colour of Harrys hair. Accioing two glasses from Dracos bedside table, he filled them each with the smooth liquid. He handed Draco a glass, "Drink this for me, please." He looked suspiciously at the glass before accepting it .He lifted it to his face a sniffed it, a smile broke out across his face, "It smells like you Harry, just like you." He gulped it down in one go sighing. Harry took the glass from him and set it down on the table, suddenly a silver hue engulfed him, and he was asleep, falling forward off the table, right into Harrys arms. Harry lifted him back over to the transfigured bed and lay him face down, watching as two small slits grew on his back, bleeding slowly before they scared over, the area around them becoming red and irritated. Getting up he hovered a hand over the two scars, casting a soothing charm on them.

He moved over to the other younger Draco and Harry, who was doing a great job of massaging a newly feathered veela, Draco had now regained all of his human features again. Sitting at the top of the bed by his head, he gestured for Harry to stop and to get off him and sit beside him. "Draco can you drink this for me? It's going to help you." He opened his mouth and a dry croak left his mouth, he grimaced and nodded. Younger Harry helped Draco sit up over the side of the bed, and let him lean up against him, even if he did look a little uncomfortable. Harry handed him the glass and watched as he turned the glass running the liquid up the sides, "Its going to help you." Draco looked over to other Harry who nodded giving Draco the encouragement to drink it. Harry lifted the glass from him and watched as silver light surrounded him too, and he collapsed limp against Harry, who was quite shocked, the same was for Lady Malfoy who had also reach out in case he fell. Harry helped other Harry to get him back on the bed and onto his front. He soothed his wing slits and banished most of the blood from his skin before running a hand through his hair.

Standing he stretched his joints creaking, he was no longer in trance mode, his patients were safe and currently unconscious. He turned to Lady Malfoy and offered her a arm, "Tea?" She smiled graciously and stood, straitening her skirts before accepting his arm. "Tea would be nice." He gestured for younger Harry to take his other hand and they walked out of the room slowly, Severus and Lucius following behind them talking lowly to themselves.

Now he just had to remember where the tearoom was at, two lefts and a right or was it two rights and a left?

* * *

~~~~~~ I'm sorryyyyyyy! ~~~~~~

~~~~~I had school shit to do, that i didn't even put off! And I have tests to do but I'm bored so probably write more... Should revise though~~~~~

~~~~ Nahhhh lets binge watch TV and stuff, A-levels pfft, anyone watch **Marvels Agents of Shield**?! ~~~~

~~~ Nekogirl813 - nuhhh! no confused people! Ask if your confused please! ~~~

~~ imaginz96 - I'm a sorry but your going to have to wait one more chapter ... I think... maybe two... max three... ~~

~ Lotsa love, Blue ... please dont hate me ~


	7. Spontaneously Insintainius

Turns out that it was two lefts a right and the last door on the right, but he didn't need to worry anyway as Lady Malfoy, while making some small chat about saving her son, directed them to the tearoom. As they arrived the doors seemed to open magically for them, Harry knew better as he glanced quickly around the door and seen a set of small house-elves holding the doors open, before disappearing and letting the doors shut slowly behind Severus.

They moved further into the room and the elves reappeared lighting the candles in the room with a snap of their fingers and making a tray of tea appear on the coffee table by the seats. Lady Malfoy led them over to the seats and released Harrys arm sitting in the middle seat of the triple couch. She reached forward ignoring the rest of the room and made herself a cup of tea. Settling and making herself comfortable, taking small sips of the tea.

Harry gestured for younger Harry to sit on a single seat and he sat on the arm of the seat, watching as Severus sat opposite him in the love seat and Lucius stood protectively to the side of Narcissa who set her tea down gently on a saucer, placing it on the table with a clink. Flattening the front of her skirts again she pushed herself back and sat straight, perfect etiquette and manners at all times. "What have you done to my son? Who was that other man you drugged?" She glared right at Harry. "Have you done this to my son!" Her voice went up a pitch as she accused him, Lucius' jaw line tightening his eyes sharpening to a glare as well. Acting unconsciously Harry held his hands up against their voices, a useless shield against words. "It was a potion, Severus can tell you! A veela release potion, bit more advanced than some but you saw it working." Harry futtered about, talking with his hands, gesturing to Severus.

The professor shifted in his single seat, he rested an elbow on an armrest and set his chin in his open palm. "Lazuli cauldron, used in rituals for specific creatures. Two base vials, translucent pale in colour, suggests top quality, but I can think of a genus, what was it?" He did seem to ponder a bit further before opening his hand to Harry in a request for knowledge. Harry clenched his fist and a few sparks puffed out of it, when he opened it one of the empty vials was in it, he tossed it across the table to Severus. He tilted it side to side before going to uncork it, "I wouldn't do that." Harry said across the room, a puzzled expression crossed his face, before he had an epiphany.

He threw the vial on the ground across the room at a Kneazle hair rug, the vail exploded on impact and the few remaining drops of liquid splashed the rug and the fine hairs drooped as if liquid. The hairs turned to a thick sludge and released a foul acidic smell. House elves instantly appeared and fussed over the mess and smell, Severus though seemed to chuckle at the reaction before giving a small clap and a short exclamation. "Angels Trumpet!"

That startled both Mr and Mrs Malfoy into a panic. "You poisoned my son!" Lady Malfoy lifted her skirts in a hurry and went to race back down the hall, but failed to as Severus grabbed her wrist . "Let go of me! This instant! Severus he has poisoned my son!" She was screaming now, aimlessly hitting at Severus' arm. He stood and looked at her as if she were a child, and in a stern voice that echoed in the lavish room said "No he's not." And like magic she clamed down, turning to Harry tears streaming down her face. Severus put a hand on her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes, and he started reciting facts to her. "Cissa Angels Trumpet is only poisonous to humans and animals. There are creatures who feast on the plant, it's a ritualistic plant used in bonding ceremonies. The plant is harvested by Veela, it gets its name because of Veela." She relaxed instantly her arms going limp and she stepped backwards to her seat, slowly lowering herself into it shakily.

Harry stood from his armrest and paced "Your son, Draco, he has came into his veela inheritance. While this may seem early, he is only eleven, there are plenty of documented cases of the inheritance starting as early as the age of nine. They are rare but there are some cases of spontaneous inheritance, as what happened to your son just now." He gestured about, to the door and to the remains of the Kneazle rug. "That potion knocked him unconscious and opened his aura. It essentially allows the inheritance to happen just a bit faster than its going to happen and with as little pain as possible." He stood still for a second and cast a wandless Tempus charm. "They should be up in thirty minutes, maybe. Spontaneous but not instantaneous."

Narcissa by this time had settled down, and was now back to perfect etiquette and manners. She straightened again to question him further. "How did you gain entry to my house?" Harry smiled he liked easy questions, he gestured about aimlessly "I apperated into the mansion." She didn't seem too satisfied with the answer, so he lifted his left hand and showed them the rings on them. "I am a Malfoy by marriage, Malfoys can apperate into and out of Malfoy manor." Now it was time for Lucius to get all up in arms about something he'd said. "You are no Malfoy!" Quite literally too it seemed as he drew his wand from cane in an instant. Harry was two seconds faster, his wand dropped down his sleeve and he was armed before Lucius had his drawn, and in seconds cast spells. Several things seemed to happen at once from that, younger Harry behind him screamed, Narcissa yelled and reached for her wand, Severus stood and was aiming his wand. But Lucius, he was disarmed and was hanging from the air by his ankles. It was less than a second after that happened that Severus raised his wand higher a snarl on his face "Potter!" and seconds from that there was a flurry of feathers and skin and a screeching.

Thirteen minutes, Draco and Younger Draco were up. Nearly instantaneous, just nearly.

They stood side by side in front of the two Harrys, each favouring the other side. They stood in identical poses, protecting their mates from the current threat. They had their wings out wide, using them as a shield, their finger nails had grew significantly and were an inch long and had a metallic sheen to them. The screeches and hisses they were making were ear splitting to those whom they weren't mated. The Malfoys were shocked, Lady Malfoy dropped her wand she wasn't going to point at her son, through Mr Malfoy was shocked he shouted at Draco telling him to move, of course Draco ignored him, he wasn't a threat. Severus though did not drop his wand though he did aim it over, towards his Draco.

Harry stood down, pushing his wand back up his sleeve discreetly and straightening his cuffs again. He gestured for younger Harry to stand with him and gestured over to his Draco. Turning then back to Draco he stroked a hand between his wings and around to his side, stroking a wing with the other hand "Maybe you should play nice Dray, your awfully grouchy when your just up." The wing he was stroking trembled and lowered slightly. "That's it, now turn and let me see you." He turned his head around to see Harry, his screeching and anger subdued. A quick glace to the left showed that other Draco had already calmed down and was embracing his Harry nuzzling into his neck and chirping happily.

The instant Severus lowered his wand, his Draco turned hands clasping the sides of his face, eyes searching in his checking if he was hurt. Harry replied, stroking one of his cheeks with an open hand. When Draco accepted that he wasn't injured they turned to see Lucius back standing, in front of Narcissa, with Severus pondering to the side of them still armed but not in an offensive manner. He did seem to be confused, his brows were furrowed and he was speaking silently, as if having a discussion with himself. He looked upwards again towards Harry, "Potter?" his eyes sharpening as he watched.

Younger Harry though was the one that responded, looking up replying with a soft yes. Harrys only reaction was to flinch slightly at younger Harry answering, Severus saw though and had his wand pointed at him instantly. He moved past the coffee table around to stand in front of Harry and Draco, not caring for the anger of the veela in front of him. "And who, dare I ask are you?"

At the same time Draco shouted "Mine!" Harry, with a hint of sark and sass quite simply said "Well, I'm High Doctrine Harry Potter."

* * *

~~~~ I'm sorry ... again BUT! ~~~~

~~~ Happee Birthdae J. and her mind child Harry Potter ! ~~~

~~ It's short... very short... but I'm a do better next time! ~~

~ Lotsa love, Blue ~


	8. Past Promise

It took a while to calm Severus down after that, his rant that 'Potter' was only eleven was competent, he was right but then again he wasn't. It took a bit longer trying to logically talk him through it. Draco who had now fallen from his high was growing impatient and yanked the Leap-year out of his shirt and flashed it in Severus' face 'We used this, and now we're here'. That put an end to Severus' multiple Harry problems. After explaining about how they volunteered for the Ministry to test it, and about how they didn't stick to the Ministry guide. How they felt that by going back that they could right everything.

"If you are Harry Potter from the future, how are you going to prove it." Severus asked, he had long ago returned to his chair and was sitting stiffly in it his hand rigid and clawing at the armrest. Harry shifted his stance shifting his weight to one leg, crossing his arms he sighed and looked right into his eyes, Harry dived in through the black abyss, stitching his mind to Severus' with minor difficulties. He moved images from his own memories playing them in Severus' head. He replayed his memory of his dad using Levicorpus against Severus, he replayed his memory of his conversation with Dumbledore from over eleven years ago 'Always'. He felt tugs and pushes in the link between them but he pushed forward, he played the first time he saw him from across the great hall on first of September, he played parts of the night time lessons they had teaching him oculmency, and his last memory of him, lying pale and dying on the dusty mildew covered floor of the shrieking shack, his already pale skin gone translucent a stark difference from the red that covered his neck and cloak.

Harry pulled himself out instantly, watching the expressions flickering over the Potion Masters normally static face. Then finally, he moved, emotions briefly gracing his face "I believe you.", and he turned to Lucius a small smirk just barely there stretched across his lips "The Potter brat has some, very credible proof." Harry smiled, and lifted his hand up clenching it, small sparks of magic flew out from between his fingers. When he stretched open his fingers a tall glass vial appeared in the center of his palm. It was old, the glass turned brown with age, the wax finish on the lid was cracked and falling off, Harry knew what this was, Severus too. Severus spluttered back into a brief emotional disaster. "Give that back Brat." He went to grab the vial, but Harry clenched his hand again and the vail appeared on the edge of coffee table near Severus.

"You didn't use it." Harry smiled fondly, "We found it after," He sighed, "after the war. It was sitting on your desk, you had managed to mass produce it." Severus looked shocked as he reached for the vail, his hand lifting it gently as if it was the most precious thing on earth, Harry couldn't blame him. "But you Severus, a potion master. Even I know that a potion master would carry his greatest accomplishment everywhere with him. You died, because you weren't prepared." Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, and without hesitation Draco leaned in cooing and whispering, wiping them away. "Promise me you won't remove this from your person ever again."

There was silence as Severus took this in and considered it, but the Malfoy elders looked on in confusion, oblivious to what was happening around them. Both giving him and Severus questioning looks. Why was this tiny bottle so important? Severus rubbed his thumb over the glass neck of the bottle, "I promise." He grasped it and slipped it into his chest pocket. "I swear to Circe, that it will always be within m reach." He ended it by quite solemnly bowing his head, accepting it as a fact that he needed this tiny bottle. Lucius sighed as if angered, "What is it Severus!" Harry looked across the table at Severus, watching as he rubbed his face looking very upset with himself. "I made it years ago, it's an anti-venom. Does it work?" He looked expectantly up at Harry, his hands clasped as if in prayer, Harry nodded lowering his head too.

Lucius did not look too impressed by this fact "You've made plenty of them before what's so special about this one?" Severus just slightly looked offended, "This is the only anti-venom, in the world, that protects against Nagini." He spat the name out with utter disgust, as if the name its self-tasted. Lucius paled at the mention of the name, "Nagini," He looked sick and seemed to swallow more than necessary, "It kills Severus?" Harry nodded, "In how many years?" "Seven." "Did I die?" Harry lowered his head, not wanting to look the man in the eye, "Eight, Dementors kiss. May second, nineteen ninety-nine, at one in the evening. Azkaban, level 4, detainment room 401. Aurors presiding, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Civilian attendance, Narcissa Malfoy." There was a sudden cry from Narcissa as she wrapped her arms around he husband. Lucius had paled even further, "Reason for imprisonment?" "The torture of muggles using the Cruciatus curse. The harbouring of known death eaters, including the Dark Lord. The endangerment of children, and for you war crimes of ninety-eight."

Narcissa cried out again, sobbing reverently into the chest of Lucius, her hands curled into fists. Lucius had set a hand in her hair and sent a pleading look to Harry. "Narcissa Malfoy, May second, nineteen ninety-nine, two in the evening. Suicide, killing curse usage confirmed. Found by son Draco Malfoy. Son permitted leave from work at request of Head Auror Potter." He watched as the two Malfoy elders in front of him held each other, he turned to his Draco and rested his head on his arm.

Harry suddenly stood and walked to the side of the table, standing in front of Lucius and Narcissa. He reached his hand out to Severus. He stood and walked over to stand in front of the couple too. When Harry went to kneel there was sudden movements, Severus followed suit his eyes turning serious. Lucius and Narssica broke apart each of them gasping. Harrys Draco, he rushed forward, only to be stopped by a ward that Harry built. Younger Draco instinctively spread his arms out, shielding younger Harry as he looked on in awe. Harry though held his stare with Severus as he reached his knees, tightening his grasp of the Potion Masters hand, Severus doing the same, both their sets of knuckles going white.

"Lucius if you would please." Draco screeched behind him, pleading him, screaming for his mate not to endanger himself. He slowly stood from the couch, drawing his wand, and resting the ebony tip on the space where the two hands met. Severus took a deep shaky breath

"Will you Harry James Potter, protect to your best ability, all those you love."  
"I will."

A pulse of bright red light leaked out of the wand touching their skin. It wrapped around their fingers, knitting them together. Each pulse of light all those in the room felt, it was like a second heartbeat, it could be felt inside of them. Like a deep base, vibrating in the chest cavity.

"And will you should it prove necessary, use your knowledge to prevent your future from repeating."  
"I will"

Another pulse of light came out of Lucius' wand. This ones just slightly darker than the last. It oozed and Harry unconsciously compared the colour to that of fresh blood, and he realised why to, it was liquid in its movements as it looped its self around both of the men's wrists, holding their grasp tight.

"And will you Harry James Potter. Use any knowledge you have of your future for just and good reasons, too protect those that you hold dear."  
"I will."

The last pulse of light swooped out of the wand immersing their hands in a gory red light and then suddenly it was gone. Just like that.

* * *

~~Had a little rant on my profile page if you wanna check that out, give me your opinions and stuff~~

~Lotsa Love, Blue


End file.
